wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Choice
My oc for the character/song contest Appearance As all hybrids, Choice has some of both of his parent's appearances. He being 70% IceWing and 30% MudWing, has more IceWing attributes than MudWing attributes. His main scales are the color of dry dirt coated with the lightest of light blue frost, and his obsidian-black eyes gleam and glitter and hold all his biggest secrets tight as a vault. Many dagger-sharp extra horns litter the start of his next and the back of his head. The frost-brown fades to a light-icy blue-white, like the faintest of blue you can see on a freshly fallen snow coat up close. His main horns also carry this color, as well as his teeth, claws, and wingclaws. His build has sharp, pointed corners, but not as much as a pureblooded IceWing's build. He is a shy more muscular than the average IceWing, with a somewhat deeper chest to house his larger lungs. His wings are somewhat smaller, but the underside of the membrane glitter with different hues of light blue like a field of frost. The top of the membrane are a pale white, with some silver streaks that make it look like a blizzard. His scales and his mind glitter sharply like frost in the light, perfect for standing out but having a difficult mind to read. Small, dagger-like spikes litter his back down to his hind legs, and the spikes on his tail like long, jagged icicles hanging off a roof. They both are also a light-icy blue-white. He already looks dangerous, but inside him, he holds a secret way more dangerous than all his serrated claws combined. Personality Much like his appearance, he is cold, sharp, and dangerous. He wishes dearly he could live a normal life like most other dragons. However, the secret he holds makes him halt when he goes to interact with another dragon, and makes him instead go and sit in the most isolated area possible. After all, who would want to become friends with a killer? Every day, Choice tries to escape the curse placed on him. It granted him animus magic, but with a horrible twist. Every time he used his magic, he would want to use it more and more, and lets his soul be slowly consumed by the very dragon who cursed him. As he uses his spells, slowly he loses his common sense and ability to view other dragons as being that have their own thoughts and feelings. He instead views of them more as tools and like clay, where he can shape them to his own liking. An example is if a dragon is a jerk to him and others, he may enchant them to become a loyal friend to him, and while he may think he's doing them a favor, he's actually destroying who they are the more he keeps the spell on them or adding onto it. He also becomes more snappish, and more likely to snap and lunge at a dragon. His patience is already worn thin, and easily mistakes jokes sometimes as insults that are thrown at him. However, he still has some of his old personality in him, and complements or support help soothe his more impatient and violent side, and you may get a soft "Thanks" in return. But since he often isolates himself, he doesn't get very many, and this ends up getting worse while he thinks it's for the best. He often rushes and doesn't think through with his spells, and that can lead to lots of consequences for him or others. He also likes jumping to conclusions as well, since his patience is lacking and he doesn't feel the need to pause and try and figure things out. Because of his nightmares, he is afraid of anyone with pink, red, or reddish-pink eyes. History (After the third paragraph, I wrote this like a story, so whoops I got a little too excited but eh) When Choice's parents were younger and haven't gotten together yet, they were friends with an animus SeaWing named Bass. Silt was Choice's father, and Glacia was his mother. The three of them were close friends after first meeting in college, and they enjoyed doing fun and crazy college student stuff together. Over time, Bass and Silt slowly fell for Glacia, and they often secretly fought over her when they realized the other one also loved her. None of them actually knew Bass was an animus, nor that he already had used plenty of magic. The power was slowly consuming him, which lead to careless mistakes and consequences for Bass. Finally, one day Glacia said she loved Silt, and the two became engaged. Bass was outraged by this, feeling as though Glacia betrayed him. He didn't show his anger at first, and wanted revenge on Silt. He though Silt had smoothtalked Glacia into loving him and not Bass, and also maybe had insulted Bass so he could have Glacia. Bass then plotted ways to rid of or ruin Silt's life, but he always thought they weren't good enough. When he heard that Silt and Glacia had an egg, an idea popped up. He decided to curse the egg with a spell allowing the dragonet to have animus powers, but every time he used a spell it would compel him to use more magic, and eat away at his personality and replace it with a violent, angry one. It would also make Bass more powerful as well whenever the dragonet would cast a spell, as Bass was slowly becoming power hungry and even a little insane. He crept in one night when the egg was a few days away from hatching, and placed his talons on the egg and began to speak aloud softly the spell he came up with. Not satisfied, he slithered into the room they were sleeping in, and tried to kidnap Glacia. She woke up and panicked, letting out a shriek and viciously clawing Bass's neck. Silt woke up as Bass howled in pain, and he punched Glacia in the side of the head hard, knocking her out. He recovered, but was then body slammed by Silt. The two wrestled, and Silt slashed viciously at Bass's head, leaving a deep gash and blinding his left eye. He roared and lunged at Silt, but he sidestepped and Bass tumbled to the ground, panting as blood oozed from his wounds and a faint trickle from his mouth. Bass let out a hack, and blood flew out, splattering the floor. Silt approached him with a hiss. "You crocodile-snorting mud licker!" Silt spat, pinning Bass against the floor, which had pools of blood from Bass's wounds from the fight. "You were a great friend before we loved Glacia. Now look what you've done motherf**ker!" He hissed, gesturing to Glacia. "At least the egg is safe..." Silt muttered. "Ha!" Bass spat, sending some droplets of blood onto Silt's face. Bass twisted, slamming Silt in the chest, throwing him off Bass and into the wall. Bass wobbled up, a little faint from the blood loss. "Your egg," Bass spat, "I cursed it, you snail shell. Your wonderous little son has magic, and every time he uses it, it will destroy him slowly and make me more powerful! You stole my Glacia, now I'll steal your f**king son's life!" A wicked, toothy grin spread on his mouth as he stared at Silt. The wounds closed up, and the blood stopped dropping from his maw. Silt let out a roar mixed with fury and sorrow, and charged Bass, ramming him into the wall. Silt was then blown back by a powerful force, and as he slammed into the wall, small cracks rang out. Silt winced as he tried to get out, struggling to recover the wind that was knocked out of him. Glacia then woke up, and saw Bass approaching Silt, who struggled to rise. "You can't defeat an animus!" Bass hissed, pinning Silt's head. "Any wounds you give me I'll just heal! I'll kill you, then Glacia will be mine like she's always been!" Triumph rang in his voice, and Glacia shrieked "I'm not yours!" Before lunging onto Bass's back. She viciously clawed at his back, digging into his flesh and ever scraping against his spine. Blood quickly flowed out like a river, and it caked Glacia's claws and palms. Bass roared loudly, bucking Glacia off. "F**K! HEAL, D*MMIT!" He roared, and his scales knotted back over the wound. Glacia landed, and grabbed Bass's wrists, holding him back as he tried to pin her. "Don't make me kill you..." He hissed softly, so only he and Glacia could hear. "I still love you, Silt just has you under his influence." "I..don't..f**king..like..YOU!!" Glacia shrieked, struggling to hold off Bass as he tried to pin her. Hate glowed in his eyes, and they narrowed to slits. "So be it..." He hissed softly, before his eyes widened a little. They then narrowed in confidence, his mouth smiling and his voice becoming silky smooth. "You know what, I can free you from that godd*med Silt! I can enchant you to become free, adore me, maybe even become an animus as well.." He trailed off, thinking of all the possibilities while Glacia struggled to push him off. Meanwhile, Silt slowly got up, muttering curses under his breath. He limped up to Bass, who was too focused on Glacia to notice him. "B**CH!" Silt roared, before lunging forward. Bass turned his head, eyes widening just as Silt smashed into him, sending Bass slamming to the floor, Silt on top of him. With a swift motion, Silt gripped Bass's neck and snapped it with a sick "ssSSNAAP!" After that, Silt explained to Glacia about the curse on their egg. Glacia cried, and Silt reassured her the egg still was untouched and it would only happen if their dragonet decided to use the magic given to him. So they decided to name it "Choice", representing it was up to their dragonet wether or not he was going to use the magic. A couple months later, Choice was born. Glacia and Silt hid the curse from him, and sent him off to a school around the center area of the ice kingdom since Choice looked like more of an IceWing than a MudWing. He wasn't picked on very much, but he was a little upset as he couldn't always see his dad since he couldn't pass the ice wall or live in the cold region of the ice kingdom. When he was four years old, the teacher did a animus test to see if any of the classmates were an animus after a lesson about animus magic and genetics. He was the only animus, and immediately more of the dragonets respected him and asked to be his friend. He announced this to Glacia, who held in a soft gasp of surprise and fear. She asked Choice to never use his magic unless his life was in danger, and he asked why. She explained how magic can affect one's soul, and said how she didn't want to loose him. He agreed, unaware of the actual truth. That night, he had his first Nightmare related to his curse. He was at the school, although it looked different. He impressed his friends with his magical powers, enchanting snow to come alive and dance or summoning snowfalls at will. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow slip behind a dragonet near the back, and disappear. At the same time, the dragonet let out a hiss and crept forward, eyes locked dead onto him. They glowed a reddish-pink, and as this dragonet passed the others, they too crept low and got the same eyes. Suddenly, there was a mob of IceWings pursuing him, all letting out hisses and screeches like they were animals coming after their prey. They all had the same reddish-pink eye color, and their shadows were as black as night. Choice darted into the school, which was now a labyrinth of halls. He arrived at a dead end, and when he turned around, he could hear the hisses of the dragons drawing closer. He beat his wings hard trying to use all his strength to fly, but he felt he wasn't trying his hardest even though it was all he could do, and he couldn't lift off. He tried his magic, but it didn't work. The hisses were really loud now, like the dragons were in front of him, but there was nothing. Suddenly, before he could catch his breath, a large creature that was pure black with the reddish-pink eyes charged around the corner, staring at him like it already knew he was gonna be behind the bend. It had no pupils, and lunged at him. Choice woke up in sweat just as the creature had hit him, and he had no idea of what it meant. He didn't tell his parents of the dream, and fell back asleep, having a normal dream now. Glacia alerted Silt, and they watched Choice as closely as they could without making it too obvious. However, as the years began to slid on, Choice slipped through the cracks, using his powers at school to impress or change other dragons. The nightmares slowly got more and more frequent, and always started with some sort of black shadow appearing somewhere far or hard to notice areas while he was using his magic, and ended with a large, all-black creature with reddish-pink eyes and no pupils attacking him in some way. it eventually came where every time he fell asleep long enough, there would be a nightmare. When he was six, he was sitting eating lunch with his friend, and they were discussing possible things he could enchant with his magic. When he opened up to his friend and told him about the nightmares he's been having since he first started using his magic, his friend told him that maybe he wasn't meant to have magic at all. This infuriated him, and he killed his friend right there and then, anteing out with his claws. He then quickly enchanted the dragons to unseen what they saw, but he didn't include the part when they told others by word, so while they didn't see it happen, the rumor of him killing his friend spread fast, and dragons avoided him, afraid he would lash out at them. Now the creature's hisses in his nightmare sometimes seem to sound like his parent's names, or words like "death", "die", and "killed". He also swears sometimes that a dark shadow will have the same colored pupil-less eyes from his dream, and he gets that uneasy feeling of being watched. However, if he looks away and looks back, they will be gone. He tried to approach the eyes, but as he drew closer, the uneasy feeling grew to the point of him fleeing. When he told his arrest about the nightmares he's been having, they confessed about his curse and how Bass had the same colored eyes as the creature in his nightmares. He became infuriated and yelled at his parents, and almost attacked them, but the memory of him killing his friend stopped him from doing so. Choice wishes he could undo the curse and stop the nightmares, but whatever he tries doesn't work, and he wishes he could be brave enough and realize in his nightmares to fight back Bass. Abilities/Weaknesses *animus *serrated claws *hold breath for 20 minutes *blends in to snow decently *can survive in subzero temperatures *somewhat stronger than normal IceWing *whip-thin tail with spikes on end *extra horns *nice to those who treat him nicely *no fire or frostbreath *animus powers consume his soul a little each time he uses them **also make him want to use his powers more and makes him more impatient and snappy *constant nightmares makes him a little sleep deprived * cold, sharp, can snap at anyone anytime, patience worn thin *antisocial *killed friend, lives with guilt *bossy, enchants others to act differently if he doesn't like them *scared of dragons with red or pink eyes due to consistent nightmares Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Animus Category:Mature Content